Destiny Interrupted
by EmpressAuthor
Summary: YST/RW story, it's mainly an RW, but I use the YST names in some parts. Summary:So why is it that Mia tends to get paired with others when it is obvious she was meant to be with Sage?Could reincarnation be the key?
1. Unwanted suitors 101

Bonjour mes auteurs de camarade! (That's french for 'hello my fellow writers!') Anyway, I'm Nissa, the Author half of EmpressAuthor and this is my first RW/YST fic ever. For those who didn't like the summary, let me try again here. This story basically is my idea as to how it came to be that people somehow got the feeling that sparks were flying either between Nasuti (or Mia depending on which one you follow) and Ryo or Nasuti and Touma, or ..or anyone else for that matter though I am still puzzled as to where some of you got the idea of Shuten, Anubis, Rajura, Naaza, Shin, or Shu (especially Shin and Shu). I also don't see where some of the Nasuti/Kayura stories came from but I am not even going to go there. This story will just focus on how Nasuti might possibly have any (romantic) connections with any of the other troopers and will use the names form both YST and RW. So sit back, enjoy, and please review! (Don't beg me to make it a Nasuti/Mia with insert name of favorite character here. It's not happening and I get annoyed when I see people do that to other writers.)  
  
DISCLAIMER: Like Marie, I own none of these characters. If I did, I would solve the problem of who goes with whom once and for all so people would stop tearing each other's hair out over it.  
  
AUTHOR'S WARNING: This story contains scenes in which Nasuti (Mia) is involved with Ryo, Touma (Rowen), Seiji (Sage), Shin (Cye), Shu (Kento), and a warlord or two. If you are so closed minded that you can't read such things without flaming the writer, I suggest you turn away now. If you are made of sterner stuff, by all means, help yourself!  
  
Destiny Interrupted  
  
Chapter 1: How Touma got invloved  
  
The moon was in a playful mood. It flirtatiously hid itself behind the clouds, coyly granting a peek here and there before shining down in all her glory upon the dark earth. A young man with dark hair and unusual violet eyes watched tis hide and seek game as he waited under a sakura tree. He had been there for two hours and was beginning to grow worried. The person he was supposed to meet was late and that usually meant trouble.  
  
"Seiji?" The young man turned, hand dropping to the sword at his side. The tension in his body slowly drianed out when he saw who hailed him. Standing behind him were two young men. One had wild black hair that fell in a tangle to his neck while the other was on add number with blonde hair, something not normal in Japan. To Seiji it didn't matter, they were two of his closet friends and he would have no others at his back in battle. The smile that had graced his lips soon faded when he saw that they were alone.  
  
"You were discovered." It was a statement, flatly delivered. He should have known that extra guards would be posted. The young man with black hair shook his head.  
  
"No, no discovery. We just had to deal with a slight change of plans. She sent us ahead to tell you she would be late. We would have gotten here sooner but the place is crawling with guards. She managed to talk two of them into letting her out once she deals with a minor rodent infestation." At his words, the other man grinned.  
  
"Ah Seiji, you would have been proud of her. I'd tell you, but I feel that you should hear it from her lips. But I will tell you that it even shocked Ryo here. I thought for sure he would faint." Ryo growled at his friend.  
  
"Careful, Touma," he said quietly. "We wouldn't want you to suddenly learn how to fly, would we?" Touma closed his mouth but still smiled at the memory. Seiji thanked them and let out the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. She would be there soon, and then they would be together. Seiji smiled at the thought. Being with his love always brought out what his friends called his 'softer side'. A rustling in the bushes startled all three men this time. A giggle told them that it was nothing to be afraid of. More rustling was heard and then the bushes parted to reveal a young lady with long black hair.  
  
"Such brave men to become tense when a mere woman approaches." She teased. Seiji's face became wreathed in new smiles at the sight of his beloved.  
  
"But this is no mere woman, this is the warrior who took on the fowl demon rodent." His love laughed. She should have known Touma would let something slip about it. Though Seiji was teasing, she knew he was concerned.  
  
"There is nothing to worry about, Seiji." She said. "His Lordship has decided that he would prefer a more docile wife." Her green eyes twinkled. "Oh Seiji, now he will have to listen to us. Now we can be married and live a happy life!" Touma and Ryo left to give the two lovers some privacy.  
  
Seiji smiled down at her, his Nasuti, daughter to a very old and proud line. Her father wanted her to marry into a class higher than her own and saw the heir to the Date clan, a clan on the same level as their own, as someone beneath her. In a show of defiance, the girl had been cleverly finding ways to dissuade potential suitors. The first, one Lord Jirougorou(that would be Rajura/Dais for those who don't know), she had calmly told that his white hair brought to mind her grandfather and that she doubted he would be able to provide her father with grandchildren. When she made that comment to her father in public, the nobleman had promptly left. Nasuti had been forced to attend temple everyday to pray for a better demeanor. She had been the model of maidenhood until the second suitor had arrived. He had been Lord Naotoki (Naaza/Sekhmet). The poor man had not even had a chance as Nasuti would faint whenever he came within sight. He had finally stated that he preferred a woman with a bit more backbone. Nasuti displayed a remarkable talent for acting when the third suitor came to call. Lord Kujuurou (Anubis/Cale) was quietly and privately told that the Lady Yagyu suffered from an acute case of a very contagious disease that was passed most effectively through oral contact. It had helped much that she had been suffering a touch of the flu at the time and even had her father convinced that it was serious. Finally, following a speedy recovery, Seiji had been ready to approach her father when this latest noble had arrived. Lord Yagyu had had high hopes for Lord Toshitada (Shuten/Anubis). He had been polite, charming, ever the gentleman in her father's presence. Once her father had left his sight though, he had turned into a rutting rat as Nasuti had put it. That night he had passed his limit and Nasuti did what any girl would do in her place. She had flipped him over her back as he attempted to kiss her neck. That was what Touma had been referring to and now had her smiling as well.  
  
"Oh Seiji, you should have seen his face. I think he's used to being popular with the ladies." Her teasing caused Seiji to look a bit uncomfortable and his friends to howl with laughter. It was well known, and also another reason Nasuti's father had turned down his offer, that the ladies of marriageable age had their sites set on Seiji. Lord Yagyu had said that with all of the mothers dying to claim him as their son-in-law, he was certain to receive an offer form the father of a girl of higher status than his Nasuti and that he did not wish his daughter to be made unhappy when the Date clan voiced those opinions.  
  
"You may cushion the blows now, but even the softest pillow one day loses all of its feathers, and then all of the blows fall true. I do not want that for my Nasty." He had said. Seiji had nodded his consent, thanked him for allowing him to at least ask, then went outside to find a tear ridden Nasuti waiting for him. Hugging him tightly, she had whispered that she would make her father accept them or get sent to a monastery trying. Soon afterwards, she had begun her reign of terror on any suitor that darkened her door. Perhaps now, Seiji hugged Nasuti to him, perhaps now her father would listen.  
  
"I knew it!" Nasuti gasped.  
  
"Father!" Lord Yagyu stormed into the clearing. A tall man with a proud carriage, his eyes were said to fill his enemies with terror because they danced with green flames. Seiji had never doubted it, having seen those flames appear in his daughter's eyes on more than one occasion. Seeing it from her father first hand was a totally different story. The angry father grabbed his daughter's arm and yanked her to him.  
  
"I try to improve your lot in this world and you dishonor me!" he shouted at her. Nasuti stood before him, chin raised. She loved Seiji and would feel no shame about that love. More noise coming from the bushes alerted her to the figure behind her father.  
  
"Lord Toshitada" she hissed.  
  
"A pleasure as always, Lady Yagyu." The red haired lord bowed before her. Nasuti wanted to gorge his eyes out. 


	2. Waking in the present

Chapter2 (Touma to the Rescue)  
  
Lord Toshitada, known to his friends as Shuten, smiled to himself. He had nearly fallen for the Lady's attempt to drive him away, but then he had begun to think as he packed. The main reason he had asked for the girl's hand was because he had observed her before. The fact that he had set spies on her helped as well, but that was not the point. The point was that he knew for a fact that the display he had been treated to was not her normal behavior. That could only mean one thing, a secret lover her father did not approve of. Shuten had seen this often enough at court and knew just how to deal with it, eliminate the cause of disturbance.  
  
"It is a very unfortunate turn of events when a man discovers that the source of his daughter's misbehavior is due to the manipulation of an older man." Shuten went on smoothly ignoring Nasuti's look of distaste. "Such a shame that the great heir to the Date clan would stoop so low as to seduce the daughter of a great man when he is betrothed to another." Nasuti's gasp and the tightening of Seiji's face told him he had struck a nerve. It had yet to be announced that Seiji's family had arranged a match between him and a lady of the court, but Shuten's spies had made sure he was the first to know. And the news was working to his advantage. Nasuti's father was already beginning to form an idea of what was going on and it was not a pretty picture.  
  
"You would seduce my daughter when you have been promised to another?" Lord Yagyu asked in disbelief. "You would make a fool of me? I had thought you an honorable man, Lord Date, but I see that you are not to be trusted near my daughter. I now banish you from my lands." Nasuti cried out at his proclamation but Seiji's hand in hers kept her from striking anyone. Lord Yagyu saw this and his face grew darker. "Because I respect your family, your life is spared, but be warned. Should I find you within sight of my daughter, I will send you back to your family missing a limb. Nasuti, come here. Now!" Nasuti turned her tear streaked face to look at Seiji. He nodded, silently telling her that this was not the last they would see of each other. Understanding the look she saw in his eyes, Nasuti walked towards her father with a bowed head. Lord Yagyu turned to leave, his daughter safely tucked by his side to prevent her from escape. Seiji watched them go; rage burning is his mind towards the man who still stood in the clearing with him. Shuten only laughed.  
  
"You shouldn't let your final glimpse of the one you love be one filled with hate and anger. It will send bad spirits to the wedding bed." Shuten said smugly. It was taking all Seiji had not to knock the look of victory off of his face. He may have exposed them this time, but it would take time before an actual ceremony took place. In that time he would have Touma and Ryo help him sneak Nasuti out and they would run off together. He just needed time to plan.  
  
Of all the words one might use to describe Lord Shuten, stupid was not one of them. He knew that the young man beside him would attempt to take Nasuti away, and he was not about to allow that to happen.  
  
"Whatever scheme you are creating in that thoughtful mind of yours, I suggest you kill it right now. You will never see the lady Nasuti again; I intend to make sure of it. And fast" this last was thought to himself as he heard the approach of others through the bushes. He should have known that Lord Date's friends would be nearby, but it was of no consequence. In fact, it just might make what he was about to do even easier. The sound of a sword being drawn rang through the clearing and caused Touma and Ryo (hurrying to the clearing) to pause.  
  
"You don't think that Lord Yagyu would actually..?" Touma didn't finish as Ryo took off at a faster pace. If there was a chance they could save their friend's life, they would have to move fast to do so. By the time they reached the clearing, a second sword had been drawn and the forest now rang with the sounds of fighting.  
  
Seiji night not have been prepared for Shuten's attack, but he would be damned if he let Shuten know that. One thing was obvious now and that was that if Shuten would go against Lord Yagyu's orders that Seiji was to leave his lands alive, then it boded ill for Nasuti should she be allowed to wed with him. Seiji would kill this man or die trying.  
  
Shuten laughed inside at Seiji. He was good, he would give him that. But he had no chance of winning against him, Shuten. Shuten laughed as he thought of how he should break the news to Nasuti.  
  
"Tell me, boy, how do you think your lady will take it when she finds you dead?"  
  
"I don't have to think about it because she won't find me dead." Their swords met in a ringing of metal that caused Touma and Ryo to race even faster than before. Breaking through the brush, they were just in time to see Seiji's sword go through Shuten's side. Shuten gasped in shock. Seiji wasn't supposed to win, he was supposed to die. Ryo was closet and called out to Seiji.  
  
"I see we rushed to your defense for nothing." Seiji's face showed no sign of amusement.  
  
"This scum told Lord Yagyu about the betrothal my family seeks with another clan." At his words the color ran out of his friends faces.  
  
"Shall we just kill him then?" Ryo asked. His hand was already going for his sword as he spoke but Seiji shook his head.  
  
"No, we must plan on how we will free my lady. Her father will keep better watch over her now. And ARgh!" Seiji's words cut off in a gurgle in front of his friends' horrified eyes watched him slump into Touma's arms to reveal the dagger in his back.  
  
  
  
"NO! SAGE!" Mia's scream rang through the house waking everyone within hearing distance.  
  
So who's curious as to what happens to the star crossed lovers? I warn you now, form this point on its beaucoup flashbacks and Anubis (Shuten) in ghost form. And of course, lots of Nasuti (Mia)/ Ronin goodness to satisfy everyone. 


	3. Just a dream, right?

Chapter3  
  
DISCLAIMER: I still don't own anything aside form the plot line of this story and when and where things take place within it.  
  
Author's Note: Ok, I'm getting creative with the set up of Mia's living room so please don't flame me for it. Other than that, Anubis (Shuten) is a ghost here and haunts Mai's house. If you don't like the idea, then don't read. And for those who are curious, the Warlords don't really remember that they once tried to court Mia is a past life because it is not relevant at this point.  
Mia's scream woke the inhabitants of the Koji mansion and sent them all running to her room. The first to arrive was Ryo. His room was the next door down making him the closet.  
  
Poking his head in the door, the black haired young man called to his friend. "Mia! Are you o-" The rest of his words were cut off as he caught sight of the red haired woman thrashing on the bed. He would have rushed to her side to wake her up had it not been for the arrival of two of the other residents.  
  
"Whoa, sorry, Ryo, I didn't see you there. What's wrong with Mia?" Kento shoved a hand through his ash colored hair, his eyes widening as he caught sight of Mia. "Shouldn't we do something to help her?"  
  
His friend Cye, who was behind him shoved on his back. "There are other concerned people out here who would like to make sure no one is attacking their friend." He said irritably. Kento flushed a bit and moved out of the way to reveal several more people. One was a young man with blue hair and eyes to match rubbing his head while glaring at another young man with blonde hair and grayish-violet eyes. Behind them were three slightly older men. Leaning against the wall was one with had blue hair and a scar under one eye (sorry, I forgot which eye it was). Next to him was a man with white hair and an eye patch. Lastly was a man with green hair and wide eyes.  
  
"If you are all done glaring at Kento, a little help would be nice." Said a feminine voice. Sometime during the glaring, Kayura had gotten to the bed and was attempting to hold Mia down with Ryo's help. The rest rushed in and grabbed hold any place they could.  
  
"No! You can't die! No!" Mia screamed.  
  
Kayura cursed under her breathe. "We have to wake her up. You guys keep holding her down." Kayura grabbed the other woman's shoulders and began to shake her. "Mia! Wake up! No one's going to kill anyone!" The thrashing continued. Kayura cursed again and muttered an apology. SMACK! The sound of a hand cracking against a cheek echoed throughout the room, stunning the males.  
  
"Wha? WHO HIT ME?" Mia had been snapped out of her nightmare by a stinging pain on her face. She looked at her friends gathered around her bed in shock.  
  
"I did it, Mia," Kayura said. "It was the only way to wake you up. You were thrashing around and nearly caused some people some pain."  
  
Before Kayura could continue, a small voice piped up. "Guys, is Mia ok? Can I see her now?" The crowd parted to reveal Yuli, still rubbing the sleep from his eyes with a hand clutching the stripped fur of a white tiger. Blue eyes blinked at the scene in front of him as he walked up to the bed and crawled in beside the person he had come to see as a mother figure. "You ok, Mia?"  
  
Mia nodded and put an arm around Yulie. "Yes, it was just a bad dream." The others in the room gave her a look that could only be read as 'bull' which she ignored. She did plan on telling them, but not with Yulie in the room. "Come on, let's get me some warm milk and then we'll go back to bed." Then look on her face said she would talk to her friends later. Oblivious to the expressions on his older 'siblings' faces, Yulie led the way to the kitchen, rambling off a list of things his mom used to tell him whenever he had a bad dream.  
  
A few moments later saw Yulie tucked back into bed with White Blaze curled up next to him. The tiger, who they all suspected knew more than he let on, would alert them if anything happened. Now in the living room, Mia sat on one of the sofas flanked by Kayura and Cye. Ryo, Sage, and Cale occupied the sofa to the right while Sekhmet and Dais took the floor. Kento sat in the armchair to the left. All were still in their sleeping clothes and created quite a picture.  
  
Mia nervously toyed with the belt of her robe. She knew she had to stop stalling or one of them would try to force it out of her. "I had a nightmare. It started off ok, but in the end Sage and Anubis were fighting and Anubis killed Sage." Nine sets of eyes flew to a dark corner where the resident ghost resided.  
  
The red haired young man looked at them all and stated. "I was nowhere near her room and I have done nothing to Sage that would warrant such a dream."  
  
Mia cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. "I wasn't done. Sage had black hair. Rowen and Ryo were in it too, and so were all of you." Here she looked at each of the Season Warriors in turn. Only Rowen had blonde hair, Dais had both eyes, and Cale was more lean.And Sekhmet eye's didn't look as reptilian." At her words the four Seasons looked alarmed.  
  
"Mia," Dais said slowly. "What were you doing in this dream?"  
  
Mia looked down and suddenly blushed. "Sneaking out of my home to meet someone I was not supposed to. It's probably nothing more than a flashback form the war and nothing to worry about, so let's leave it at that, ok? I'm going back to bed." Mia stood up and climbed the stairs to her room. Everyone else stayed where they were until they heard the door close with a soft 'click'. Assured that Mia was asleep, the Ronins and Kayura turned to the Seasons.  
  
*Anyone think I'm going too fast? I couldn't think of any other way to alert the others to the fact that something's going on. And don't worry, I'll get to explaining where everyone else's connection to Mia arose from in the next couple of chapters. I'll also answer the question of why exactly Mia is beginning to remember all of this as well. 


	4. Warlords' Connection

Chapter4  
  
"So it's agreed that Mia is hiding something from us?" Ryo asked. They all nodded, Anubis answering from the darkness of his corner.  
  
Kayura snorted. "Anubis, you might as well join us. You guys have got to help us shed some light on this. Besides, that lurking in the shadows thing only works on people who are actually afraid of you. Nobody here falls under that category." Anubis bit back the retort he had for Kayura. Concern for his friend came before any arguments he had with his fellow comrades. Though they were all friends now, small petty arguments broke out here and there between certain members at the drop of a hat. Example A: Kayura and Anubis. Since being accidentally summoned while Kayura practiced controlling her powers, the ghost had haunted the house until Kayura could find a way to send him back. Anubis has since spent his time trying to help the young Ancient out by offering advice from his one run as the Ancient One. To put it lightly, Kayura became quickly annoyed, leading to her remark.  
  
Ryo waited until he was sure no blood would be shed before he opened his mouth again. "We know it's not a typical nightmare because the things she described seemed to ring a bell to certain people." He stopped and leaned over Sage to look at Cale. "What was it about what she said that made you guys become so edgy?"  
  
Cale sighed at being the one to have to explain. "Back before we all joined Talpa, the four of us were after the same maiden. She had already been asked for by someone else, but he was on the same level as she and her father wanted to marry her higher on the food chain. She seemed like a good prospect for a wife, until you went to visit her."  
  
Dais cut in. "I was the first to go." Everyone waited for him to continue but he just stared right back at them.  
  
Sekhmet prodded him. "Oh come now, it was centuries ago, you can't still be holding a grudge. Besides, she was high maintenance."  
  
Kento now looked interested. "Did she reject him on the spot? Kill a spider in front of him and send him crying to his mother?" Dais growled at him in anger. Sekhmet put a hand on his arm and shook his head.  
  
The green haired man stared the others straight in the eye before saying. "I'll tell you what a minx the girl was. She was the poster child of all a that a man looked for in a good wife in those days: charming, dainty, polite, slightly flirtatious, and on top of it all, she had a heart like a saint. Or at least she did until suitors arrived at her family's home requesting to court her. On my visit she suddenly became stricken with a fainting problem. Every time I walked into the room she would pass out. At first I attributed it to my manly physique." Here Sekhmet paused to flex. Then he dropped his arms and sighed. "She sent me a letter stating that she had been told of my liking of snakes which she happened to be frightened of to the point of fainting just from thinking of them. I left the next day, telling her father I wished for a wife with more backbone."  
  
Cale smirked. "I think I got worse. My horse had yet to even be stabled before I was informed not to kiss the Lady on her hand because she had recently contracted a highly contagious malady that was effectively passed on through oral contact, especially when kissed on the hand that was coughed on. I left the next day with her father apologizing all the way to the main road."  
  
"What made you suspicious that she was lying?" Cye asked.  
  
"When she was seen allowing the emperor to kiss her hand two days later." Dais muttered. Raising his voice a bit more he ground out. "At least she did not insult your virility." This comment drew many a look form the other occupants of the room.  
  
"That would mean that she thought you were impotent." Rowen observed. Dais's face grew red. "She didn't actually.?" Rowen's voice trailed off as Dais's face grew redder in color. "Ouch." The others nodded their sympathy for a fellow guy but Kayura was not about to be let off that easily.  
  
"So what did you do to make her think you couldn't have children?" she asked sweetly.  
  
Dais growled at her before answering. "She said my hair was so white it reminded her of her grandfather and that if I had hair like him than my chances of bearing children must be the same as well." All of the men in the room fell over. Dais continued. "To make it worse, she said this at dinner in front of her father. I never thought the man would stop apologizing." Kento immediately began chuckling. Big, bad Warlord of Illusions taken down a notch by a girl. It was too much for Kento to handle knowing. His laughter was soon cut off when a blob of something brown flew into his face.  
  
Dais sat back with a smile. "I've wanted to do that for the past five minutes. Now we're even." Everyone laughed as Kento attempted to wipe the gooey substance off his face, not yet realizing that it was just an illusion Dais had cooked up.  
  
Sage cleared his throat. "So what happened to this girl?" he asked quietly.  
  
"That's the funny part." Cale answered. "See, the guy we first mentioned was the reason behind it all. She wanted to marry him and figured she could get him by giving her father no other choice but to accept him. But in the end, she willingly wed a close friend of her love because he had been killed by the last suitor that came knocking." Here Cale shot a glance at Anubis who slumped down in his chair. "This guy was the cream of the crop with enough arrogance to share with the country and still have enough left over to boost his own ego."  
  
Anubis glared in return. "You would enjoy bringing up the darkest points of my existence wouldn't you?" Cale smiled back in return. If looks could kill, Anubis would have him roasting on a spit. Instead he recounted one of the most despicable things he had ever done in his life. "I had attempted to use charm and seduction but she didn't buy it. On one occasion she decided she had had enough and flipped me over her back. I later found out about her lover when she bribed her guards into letting her out. So I got her father and concocted some story which was partially true about the lover being promised to someone already. The father threw a fit, banished the young man and took his daughter home. I stayed behind under the pretence of making sure he left then fought him. It is not something I am proud of and I have tried my damndest to forget about it." The last was said very softly and Cale felt somewhat bad for bringing it up. Anubis had changed since the days when he had first joined Talpa, but he still had his demons. They all did.  
  
Ryo thought for a bit. Clearing his throat softly he brought attention back to the situation at hand. "But the question is, why is Mia having nightmares about your past and what do we have to do with any of it?" No one could answer. 


	5. But Rowen has blue hair

Note: Despite what Marie would want the world to believe, our hostess is still a bit under he weather but felt that we should at least put out something for people to snack on until we are in tip top condition once again. The good news is-this weekend kicks off Spring Break for us so be on the look out for a more rested, fresh new chapters. In the meantime, I (Nissa) leave you with something to nibble on while you wait.  
  
DISCALIMER: If Marie doesn't own them yet, no way in the known universe I do.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
In light there is joy, but darkness hides desire. The desire of the moment stemmed from a shadow hidden beneath a shroud of bitterness. The shroud hid a secret long ago forgotten of wrongs that had yet to be made right. Chanting emitted from the form's mouth as it tried to convey its message to its charge.  
  
"Wrong must be made right." it whispered. "You must remember.." The whispers traveled through time and space to the ears of a young woman who sat on her porch watching the antics of her friends.  
  
Mia's head shot up off of her arms. "Huh?" She turned to Kayura who sat beside her. "Did you say something?"  
  
Kayura shook her head. "Nope, I'm too busy laughing at these guys to talk." What had started as training had quickly turned into a talent show. After that it had deteriorated into a wrestling match after Yulie had ridden up on White Blaze and dog piled the whole lot of them. Mia turned her attention back to them in time to see Kento toss Yulie up in the air and toss him to Dais, who passed him on to Rowen. Rowen zoomed Yulie around in a circle much to the child's delight.  
  
"Mia, look!" Yulie cried. "I can fly! Just like in the story!" Mia had read Peter Pan to the boy one night and it was his current favorite.  
  
Mia smiled back but she wasn't seeing what the rest saw. Instead she saw another little boy who looked a bit like Yulie with dark hair and blue eyes. He was much younger and giggling his heart out as a blonde haired Rowen spun him around.  
  
"Look, mama, I'm a bird!" The little boy called. Mia waved at him from where she sat in the shade. Her husband was so good to her son, even though he was not a product of their union. She believed it was because his father had been one they had both loved in their own way. Being a father figure to his best friend's child was his way of honoring him after his death; the death that had resulted in their marriage and the love she now felt towards her husband. She could still remember the night she had said she was willing to make theirs a marriage in truth. Humming to herself she smoothed her hand over her round stomach.  
  
Mia gasped in shock at the image before her. Sure Rowen was cute, she'd give him that, but her thoughts towards him never ran in that direction. He was like a brother, a good friend. So why was she having thoughts like that about him? There was only one secret love in her life and his hair was blonde, not blue-but Rowen's hair was blonde in her vision. What did it all mean? Maybe she should go lie down.  
  
"Mia? Mia!" Mia gasped and looked up to see Ryo bending over her, a hand on her shoulder. "Mia, are you ok? We were asking if you wanted to catch a movie tonight and you kind of spaced out on us." Behind him stood the rest of the group, Yulie now riding on Kento's shoulders.  
  
Mia pasted on a smile. "No, I just got caught up relaxing. It's not often I get a chance to, and with such wonderful weather, too." The excuse worked because it was true. After a week of rainy weather, the sky had cleared to sunny and gentle. In fact, Mia was thinking it would do great for something better than a stuffy movie theater.  
  
"Hey, I've got an idea." She said excitedly. "I've got a movie projector in the attic and a friend who works at the local cinema. Why don't we borrow something and watch it here? We could use the side wall as our movie screen and have a picnic dinner! Come on, guys, what do you say?" It was hard to turn Mia down when she got that excited. Sage especially had a hard time denying her anything. The majority of the men either knew or suspected the Warrior of Halo's feelings for the young woman and wanted to deck him for not opening his mouth about it. At the moment he was causally attempting to steal looks at Mia without any of the others noticing. The last time he had been caught, it had taken every once of self control to keep a straight face while Dais and Kento teamed up to act out scenarios.  
  
???????????????????????????????????? NOTE: Like I said before, there will be more just not this very moment in time. A certain inhabited body took it upon herself to work herself to death and now she's paying the price for it. *gets shouted at by owner of inhabited body and rolls eyes* Anyway, keep your eyes open for near future additions form both myself and Marie (The Empress half). A Beintot! 


	6. How Did You Get In My Head?

**Author's Note**: YEEEESSSS! I finally got a new chapter out! With the inspiration for a new story came the inspiration to write a bit more. I'm putting this out now and will add more at a later date-I promise! There are just a couple of things I need to clear up first:

'Words' = thoughts

"Words" = spoken aloud

(Insert initial for armor here)-_italics _= the armor bearers and/or Kayura speaking to each other telepathically.

**DISCLAIMOR:** Though they have begun releasing the OVAs in the US. It was not my doing because sadly, I do not own them.

**Chapter 6 or How Did You Get in My Head!?**

"Well, we all know Sage here won't mind anything Mia has planned. Isn't that right, Sage?" Kento said hooking an arm around Sage's neck. Sage gave him a look that should have left him gutted, fried, and served on a silver platter. Instead of answering, the Warrior of Halo calmly made his way into the house.

"I'll help Cye cook dinner." Was all he said before he closed the door behind him.

Mia cast a confused look at the remaining men standing on her lawn who were doing their best to look innocent. "Ok, what was that about?" Her only answer was several voices suddenly whistling out of tune bar songs. Rolling her eyes, she went inside. Spotting Sage lying on the couch in the living room, she sat down near his feet and leaned forward. Sage had his arm over his eyes and appeared to be resting but Mia knew better. He could always be found in this position or meditating whenever the guys teased a bit too much. Leaning forward some more, Mia pounced on his chest and began tickling him. Sage's eyes popped open as he began to struggle out of Mia's trap but it was all in vain. Mia could hold on tightly when she had a mind to.

"Mercy! I give, stop! Please, Mia if you have a merciful bone in your body!" Sage cried trying to fight the sudden urge to laugh his head off.

"Not until you come back outside and help us plan." Mia said. The tickling became fiercer. "You promised you wouldn't let them get to you so much any more, remember?" She had him there. Sage had promised that he would try to laugh along with the jokes and teasing, but the guys were hitting a bit too close to home lately and it was only a matter of time before Mia would realize that the teasing was pointing at something more than friendship. Despite what his friends may believe, Sage would like nothing more than to shout his love for Mia from the top peaks of Mount Fuji. So why did he not just do so? The answer was simple in his mind-the other guys. Despite popular belief, he was not that big of a flirt. Besides, he knew that stuff would not fly with Mia. She was just too down to earth. She would probably go for someone like Ryo. Her sweetness was just the right thing for his temper. Or maybe Rowen, birds of a feather and all…Or perhaps Kento-or maybe not. Cye, he could definitely see. They both had that caring, parental type thing about them. And don't get him started on the former Masho-they had centuries of experience to fall back on. Dais with his eye patch, Cale's wolf-like personality; the only ones Sage did not worry about were the ghostly (pun intended) Anubis and the slightly wild Sekhmet. Anubis was a ghost and more like a brotherly figure to Mia. As for Sekhmet, he felt he still had to atone for killing her grandfather, even after two years. No, he only had to worry about seven, maybe six other young men who all had something more to offer her than he did.

In some bright, well lit room, a figure clothed in a black gown watched this and read Sage's thoughts through a mirror. 

"No, no, stupid fool!" the figure cried. "Don't give in to pressure and doubt. That's what IT wants you to do!" Unfortunately, Sage could not hear the person and continued down his train of self doubting thoughts. A scene had begun to play itself out in his head, one that while somewhat odd, made perfect sense to him:

"Mariam!" he shouted. 

The blonde haired woman turned back to look at him. Brown eyes softened for a small second before hardening again. "I told you to leave me alone! I'm going with Jethro. He's more of a man than you could ever be." With that she turned and walked away from him and his heart turned to stone…

Sage snapped out of his thoughts. Who was Mariam? Who was Jethro? And why was he thinking about them? Blaming it all on some book he had read or movie he had seen, Sage went back outside to rejoin his friends. Mia was the first to notice his return.

"Sage, there you are!" she cried. "You can be the tie breaker. Should we get "Ringu" and "I Am Sam" or  "Not Another Teen Movie" and "Dirt Dancing"?" (AN: I just picked a couple of titles off the top of my head). Sage thought about it for a second. He could see why there was such a variation. Each choice provided something for the guys as well as something for the girls without being too much of a turn off for the other side. 

After a few more moments of thought, Sage voiced his opinion. "Why don't we mix it up a bit and get "Ringu" and "Not Another Teen Movie"?" he suggested. "That way, everyone should go to bed happy."

"Speak for yourself." Kayura muttered. "The last thing I wanted to do was sit out in the dark woods and watch "Ringu". I saw the American version, "The Ring" and ours is supposed to be freakier." For a movie to freak out Kayura, it had to be over the top CREEPY. Anything else just made her yawn while everyone else slept with a nightlight.

"Don't worry, Kayura," Cale said, throwing an arm around her shoulder. "There are plenty of big, strong men here for you to grab a hold of when the scary parts happen."  
  


"Oh really?" Kayura replied. She pressed close to Cale's side and whispered, loud enough for everyone to hear. "Where?" Cale lost the smug look that had seconds before graced his face and scowled at Kayura who casually slipped from beneath his arm and went to stand next to Rowen.

**Later that night….**

Mia and Kayura screamed then huddled against Kento as another hahayouthoughtsomeonewasgoingtogetslashed scene flashed across the scene. The others glared at him in resentment but he just shrugged it off. 

"Hey, it's not my fault girls go for the strong, protective type."

"Try, cuddly teddy bear which brings nightlight to mind." Kayura muttered. The former Warlords burst into laughter while the Ronins tried not to laugh at Kento's face as he turned a delightful shade of red. Sage couldn't help but wish that it was he that Mia clung to like that. 'Wait! Where did that come from?' he thought. Mia was his friend, a very _cute_ friend, granted, but still just his friend. 

_Admit it, you want her._

H-_Who the hell is this?_

_Who do you think it is?_

H- _My conscience?_

_Close enough. I'll give you a hint. It's someone you know pretty well._

Sage looked around the room to see if anyone was witnessing his apparent mental breakdown. Everyone except Cale was absorbed with the movie. As Sage caught his eye, he gave him a small wave before turning his eyes to Mia. __

H- _What the hell are you doing in my head?!?!_

C- _Hoping that if I bother you enough you'll finally grow some balls and ask Mia out already._

H- _WHAT!?!?  
  
_

C- _You didn't think we saw through your 'she's just a friend'_ façade? __

H- _It doesn't matter what you THINK__ you saw. I'm sure you're the only one who thinks that way._

S- _Sorry to burst your bubble, pal, but he's not._

H- _What the-ROWEN__! Why are you taking his side? _

S- _Because he makes sense. You like Mia and I'm sure she likes you. So just ask her out already and get it over with._

H- _I can't ask Mia out. Ryo or you or someone might get pissed._

W- _Why would I get mad if you asked Mia out?_

H- _Ryo, too! Where are you all coming from?_

HR- _It's called an armor link. Geez, even I knew that. Oh and Sage, stop broadcasting so loud. I'm surprised Kayura hasn't picked up on it yet._

K- _Oh I have, I just decided to let you guys talk some sense into him._

H- _FUUUUCK! Now Kayura's in my head?_

T- _WOULD YOU ALL KEEP IT DOWN! SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO WATCH A MOVIE!_

All- _Sorry Cye!_

T- _Thank you_

I- _Ouch! Who would have thought the little guy had it in him?_

H- _(muttered) Of course, why shouldn't Dais join in on the fun._

T- _Who would have thought the big bad Warlord of Illusion sleeps with a big, fuzzy Spider._

_How the fuck did you find that out? Not that it's even true._

HR- _Really! Dais sleeps with a fuzzy spider? Oh man! I gotta_ hear about this one!__

T- _(answering the before asked question) Helping Mia on laundry detail. You find out a lot of interesting stuff about everyone that way._

The traffic of voices in his head caused Sage to groan. His groan caused Mia to turn around in concern. "Sage? Are you ok?" She asked. 

K- _Alright Casanova, work your magic. We'll leave you two alone. Aloud the young woman said. "I think we need a refill on munchies. Who's going to help me get them?" Everyone got up except Sekhemet who had been the only one who stayed out of the conversation. Dais took care of the problem by grabbing him by the arm and dragging him off with a muttered. "You have to help me carry in the drinks."_


End file.
